Grimm Fairy Tail
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Levy received an enchanted book for payment on a job. As she's showing it off to her friends at lunch, it transports Lucy, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel into Grimm's Fairy Tales. Can they survive this mystical world where every new chapter brings a new danger?
1. Grimm Fairy Tail

**Grimm Fairy Tail**

Summary: Levy received an enchanted book for payment on a job. As she's showing it off to her friends at lunch, it transports Lucy, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel into Grimm's Fairy Tales. Can they survive this mystical world where every new chapter brings a new danger?

* * *

**Chapter One: Grimm Fairy Tail**

Things had been slow for the Fairy Tail Guild since the conclusion of the Grand Wizard Tournament. They had reclaimed their number one position, proving the power of Fairy Tail was superior not because of strength alone, but because of heart and determination. When you messed with one Fairy Tail mage, you messed with the whole guild.

"Are you going to eat that?" Gray asked. His fork was poised over the half-eaten steak on Lucy's plate.

"Help yourself," Lucy answered pushing the tray with the remainder of her meal towards the Ice Mage. Except for her desert plate, she kept that at her side. Half of Team Natsu, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia were enjoying their lunch together while the rest of their teammates were absent. Erza was off on a solo-S ranked mission. Natsu and Happy had accompanied Lisanna on a quick job in town.

"Thanks," Gray said. "So should we look for a quick, easy job or wait for a more complicated one to arise?"

"I realize this is rare, but I'm actually good right now financially. My rent is paid up for several months. I think we should just take this time to relax," Lucy said. She could envision a nice weekend trip to the beach with her friends. They could have a picnic and play some games in the waves. She looked into the distance as she imagined the beach and noticed Juvia standing behind a nearby pillar to their right. "So, what exactly happened after Juvia confessed her feelings to you after the tournament?"

The tips of Gray's ears reddened and he focused on his food intently. The cool, calm mage was pretty cute when he was embarrassed. Lucy found herself smiling at his discomfort. "I politely declined her request to be in a relationship aside from friendship."

"How did she take that?" Lucy looked away from Juvia as she could sense the hostility from the water mage. "She's glaring daggers at us."

"Probably glaring daggers at you," Gray said with a smirk. "You are her _love rival_ after all," he said quietly with a chuckle. "I told her I couldn't be in a relationship with someone where the people were unequal. I don't want to be with someone that thinks I hung the moon in the sky."

"Well," Lucy drawled thoughtfully. "You were the one that cleared the skies for her. Before she battled you, all she had ever seen were dreary, cloudy skies. You are her sun," Lucy said clasping her hands over her breasts and batting her eyes at Gray playfully.

Gray glared at her in annoyance, but his displeasure quickly melted away and he ended up smiling at Lucy. "I concede your point. But for that, you owe me a brownie," he said reaching across for the desert plate that she had kept.

Lucy snatched up the plate and held it away. "You can't have my brownie! I'll waste away in starvation."

"Half?" he suggested.

"Okay, fine," Lucy agreed. She picked up her brownie and broke it in half. She gave the slightly smaller piece to Gray. He raised his eyebrow at the smaller half. "You have to watch your figure more than I do. You're the one that walks around half-naked most of the time."

The tips of his ears turned red again.

The front door to the Guild Hall opened and Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox entered. The petite blue-haired mage held a large book hugged close to her chest and Gajeel had his hands stuck in his front pockets with a bored expression on his face. Levy glanced around the dining hall and spotted Lucy and a huge grin spread across her face as she hurried towards Lucy and Gray's table.

"Mind if I join you?" Levy asked, excitement gleaming in her dark gray eyes.

"Of course not," Lucy said scooting over on the bench to make more room for her friend to sit beside her.

Gajeel followed after Levy and sat next to Gray. His dark eyebrows were drawn together in frustration and his piercings reflected the light of the overhead chandelier in an eerie glow. "Will you finally tell me what's so special about that book?"

"Sorry, Gajeel," Levy said breathlessly. "Hi Gray," she added, almost as an after-thought. She turned to Lucy and pushed Lucy's tray away and shoved the book in front of her. "This is what I received as payment on my last job."

"She was cheated," Gajeel said in a bored tone. He began to idly tap his fingers over the table top. He picked up Lucy's unused butter knife and began to chew on the metal absently.

"I was not cheated. It's an original edition!" Levy argued.

Lucy read the front cover, _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. "My mother used to read this book to me as a child," she said tracing her finger over the golden letters on the leather cover fondly. "My favorite story was about Rapunzel."

"Wasn't she a blonde?" Gray asked.

Lucy nodded and ran her fingers over a strand of her blond hair. "I used to imagine I was her, waiting in my tower for some prince to rescue me." It wasn't too far from her reality. She was an only child to a rich nobleman and in order to protect her virtue and to keep her from being kidnapped and held ransom she often felt locked up in her tower. Her only real company had been her mother and the servants. After her mother died, things just became worse, until she was able to run away from home and met Natsu. Then Fairy Tail became her true family.

"I always liked Cinderella," Levy said with a dreamy sigh. She glanced towards Gajeel when he looked at her blankly. "Her fairy godmother helped a poor, mistreated servant girl dress up for the ball and meet a wonderful prince."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who mistreated you?"

"No one," Levy said quickly waving her hands frantically in front of her to sooth the temper of the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I just thought it was nice. Once the prince got to know Cinderella he couldn't get her out of his mind. I'm sure he'd have ignored her if he'd just come across her on the streets. What about you? Do you have a favorite fairy tale?"

Gajeel frowned with a thoughtful expression. His face brightened. "Sure, you," he said reaching across the table and tugging one of Levy's blue curls.

Levy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Gray?"

Gray stared at the book and then looked between Lucy and Levy. "I've never read any fairy tales. My parents were killed when I was young and Master Ur raised me after that. We didn't have time for children's' stories," he said with a shrug. "Lyon and I were too busy apprenticing."

"How did you know about Rapunzel?" Lucy asked.

"I do read and she's referenced elsewhere," Gray said. The tips of his ears turned red again. He reached for his glass of water and froze it accidentally. "I might have read about her in someone's journal." He set the glass of iced water aside.

Lucy could feel her breath hitch in her chest. She had seen Gray in her apartment before reading her journal at her desk. He swore he hadn't read anything though!

"Well, let's see about fixing that then," Levy said interrupting before Lucy could react. She opened the thick book and a bright white light surrounded their table.

Lucy blinked several times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the shock of the light. Her stomach felt queasy and she was glad that she hadn't gotten around to eating her brownie yet, or else she'd have been re-tasting it. Her legs felt wobbly and her muscles weak.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. He had one arm around her waist supporting her weight and his other hand held onto her elbow with a strong grip.

Lucy looked up at him, confused by why they were standing and not sitting at the table anymore. They were no longer in the Guild Hall. Instead they were in a forest and it seemed to be nightfall. Faint starlight seemed to penetrate the dense collection of trees. "Levy, did you forget to check and see if there was an enchantment on that book perhaps?" Lucy asked.

* * *

_A/N: I've been reading the various Grimm comics for a while and last Christmas I received the hardback Grimm's Fairy Tales book and have been reading it with my niece. I thought it would be fun to put my favorite Fairy Tail couple into the mix. It will be longer than my other fairy tail story and hopefully a little more fun to write. I didn't really intend to post this just yet, but I've had this first chapter written for a while and it's been nagging at me! I hope you enjoyed this introduction! As always, your reviews make me happy so please drop a line!_


	2. Tom Thumb

**Grimm Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tom Thumb**

Gray released Lucy from his grip when it became clear that she had regained her senses. He looked around their new environment. They were near the edge of a forest in the middle of the night. If Levy's book was enchanted then his guess would be that they'd somehow been transported into the fantasy world of the book.

Their clothing had been transformed. Lucy no longer wore a white halter top, half vest, and mini-skirt with high-heeled boots. She now wore an ankle-length dark blue skirt, a long-sleeved white blouse with an embroidered vest decorated in gold thread, and a pair of sensible black boots that laced up to her knees. Gray's black combat boots had changed just a bit into something a little more dated. He now had a button-up long-sleeved white shirt instead of the half-sleeve length he normally wore, but the plain white buttons were now a bronzed metal, and his pants were now made of some sort of wool material.

Gajeel still wore all black, but he now wore black wool pants, dark boots with a lot of metal straps, and over a black button-up shirt with bronze buttons he had a black trench coat. Levy still wore orange and blue, but the orange thigh-length dress was now a more modest long sleeved blouse. Her dark blue leggings had been transformed into an ankle-length skirt like Lucy's, and she wore a pair of black colonial Pilgrim shoes that had a golden buckle over the front.

Where ever they were, it was a more modest era and the enchanted book was no where to be seen. Was it back at the Guild Hall? How long would they be trapped within the pages of the thick tome? How did they break the spell?

"Are the stories in this book based off fact or pure fantasy?" Gray asked, addressing both Lucy and Levy. Since they were the only ones out of the four that had read any of the stories that made them his best source for information.

"All stories have some grain of truth," Levy said, tugging nervously on the long sleeves of her newly transformed blouse. "Gajeel, what are you doing?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer had been running his hands over the various tree trunks as he made his way towards the edge of the forest. He peered into the distance outside of the forest's borders. "We're on the outskirts of some farmland," he observed.

"Mind where you're stepping!"

"Mind where I'm…," Gajeel trailed off looking to either side of him. He turned towards Gray. "Did you say that?"

"Say what?" Gray asked.

"Oh great. Pretend that I don't exist. Everyone else does," the voice spoke again.

"Okay, I heard that too," Lucy said. "At least these clothes are better for trampling along through the woods, even if they are a bit itchy," she said, scratching at her thigh absently. She scanned the forest floor and then crouched about a meter from where Gajeel was standing. She brushed aside a small pile of straw to reveal a little mouse hole in the earth. "Hello?"

A small man, about the size of a thumb, pulled himself outside the hole and rubbed his ears. He was dressed in fine clothing — an elegant brown suit, suspenders, a green button up undershirt , and a pair of fine brown leather boots. Strapped to his right hip was a miniature sword. "Mind keeping it down? First, the big lug tries to step on me. Then, you tear the roof off my shelter and start screaming at me!"

Lucy stared down at the little man, her chocolate colored eyes wide in the disbelief. "Pardon me, but would you happen to be Tom Thumb?"

The small man pulled his sword from his sheath and stabbed Lucy in the hand, drawing blood from a shallow cut across her flesh. She drew her hand back with a hiss of pain. "How do you know my name? Did the king send you?"

Lucy shook out her hand, and Levy crouched beside her. "The king you robbed?" Lucy clarified.

Gray and Gajeel drew closer and peered down at the little man. He started to run away, but Gray froze the ground under his feet and the little man began to slip and slide. Unable to regain his balance, he sat on his rump with his legs spread out in front of him and stared up at them with a disgruntled expression.

"Ice devil," Tom Thumb scowled at Gray. "You have no proof that I was involved in that robbery," Tom Thumb said with a huff glaring at Lucy. "Besides, I've suffered enough. I've been abused by others. I've been eaten by a cow, a wolf, and a fox."

"And your father bought your freedom from the fox by trading all his fowl for your safety," Lucy said. She glanced up at Gray. "Tom Thumb is one of the first stories in the book. I remember it because I wasn't sure if Tom was a good guy or a bad guy. Mother had explained to me that the moral of the story was that a person is neither good nor bad, but makes good or bad decisions."

"If you're so clever, I guess you have the antidote to the poison of my blade," Tom Thumb said with a wicked smile.

"Poison?" Lucy said frowning. She looked down at her hand. It was starting to turn red around the edges of the shallow cut.

Gajeel reached out and grabbed the little man in a fist made of pure iron, leaving no flesh for Tom Thumb to stab. "If you tell us how to cure the poison, I might not crush you," he offered.

"Gajeel," Levy said, with a worried expression, touching his arm gently. "Violence isn't the answer." She looked down at Tom Thumb. "Mr. Thumb, is there something we can give you in exchange for saving our friend? She is very precious to us."

"I suppose if you can return me to my parents' cottage my mother might be willing to share her healing salve," Tom Thumb said.

"Where is that?" Gray asked.

"On the other side of the forest. There is a farming village. My father is the tailor," Tom Thumb explained. "It should only take a day with people your size."

"Fine," Gray agreed. He reached for Lucy's hand and examined it. The area around the laceration was growing warm and the redness was starting to spread. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. "It just stings."

"Sure, it just stings at first," Tom Thumb agreed. "Though in about five hours when the poison starts to spread through your bloodstream you'll be begging one of your friends to cut off your arm."

"What?" Gajeel said, his metallic hand started to squeeze the little man.

"It will take the better part of a day, but your friend will surely die before we reach my family and my mother's medicine," Tom Thumb said with a careless shrug.

"Lucy, I have an idea," Gray said. He took Lucy by the arm and led her out of earshot of the others, particularly Tom Thumb. "Do you think any of your spirits could heal you?"

She shook her head negative, biting her lower lip in worry. "Tom Thumb was always a gray character. He cared about his parents deeply, but he wasn't above hurting others. I think this poison is legitimate. Maybe I can try to see if Loke can bring me into the spirit world, but I'm not sure how my keys will work here."

"My magic seems to function normal here," Gray said. He knew that Lucy's powers were unique and considering that they were trapped within a different world, her ability to open gates into another realm was risky. Besides, if Loke sensed that Lucy was in trouble he'd have been able to join them without her using a key. Gray reasoned that since Loke wasn't there, that he couldn't be there, ergo he needed a different solution. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Gray. I trust you with my life," Lucy said.

"I'm going to encase you in ice," Gray said. "I'll thaw you out when we reach the tailor, but I'll have to carry you. You'll be too cold for anyone else to touch."

Lucy's face paled at the suggestion. "If you think that's the only way," she said in a determined voice that almost hid the slight tremor of fear.

"Not right away, but when things start to get worse," Gray assured her. He'd have preferred keeping her on ice immediately, but he didn't want to scare her unnecessary. Once the poison reached her blood stream, every pump of her heart would spread it further. He'd seen a version of Lucy die once before. During the Grand Wizard tournament a Lucy from a possible future had ventured back in time to warn them of an impending disaster. He'd seen the life fade out of that Lucy and it had been devastating and it wasn't even _his_ Lucy.

"Gray," Lucy said with a calm smile. "If it's an aggressive poison, then we need to be smart. I want you to freeze me as soon as possible. I know you'll protect me." She held up her uninjured right hand, the one with her guild tattoo and Gray gave her a high five.

"So, piggyback ride or toss you over the shoulder?" Gray asked with a playful smile, in reference to how Lucy wanted to be carried.

"Whatever is least likely to get me dropped," Lucy said with an attempt at a rejoining smile.

"I'll figure it out," Gray promised. "Let's meet back up with the others."

They made their way back to the other mages and Tom Thumb. "Let's get started," Gray said. Gajeel nodded and he and Levy began to lead the way. "You ready?" Gray asked, turning to teammate.

Lucy nodded, her dark eyes worried.

"Close your eyes," Gray advised. He waited until his friend shut her eyes and then he touched his fingers gently against the bare skin of her face and neck and watched as her temperature began to drop drastically. Then he picked her up, curving her body so that she could fit in his arms comfortably bridal style. He held her close to his chest as she finished freezing completely. He couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore and he knew that he held Lucy's life in his hands. It was a responsibility he wouldn't shirk away from. No matter what happened in their little adventure into the realm of fairy tales he wasn't about to let anything happen to Lucy.

* * *

**OoO**

"No funny business, little man," Gajeel warned. "I have no patience for it."

"I promise you, my parents will be so pleased to have me returned to them that they'll be willing to help your blonde friend," Tom Thumb promised.

"I don't understand why you hurt her to begin with," Levy said.

"She knew my name. Knowing a person's name is a power no stranger should have," Tom Thumb explained. "Why, she could have cursed me!"

"And what? Made you smaller?" Gajeel asked.

Levy cleared her throat. She leaned towards Gajeel's ear and whispered, "Careful. He's sensitive about his size."

"And I'm sensitive about people hurting my friends," Gajeel growled.

Gray shifted Lucy's weight as he kept up with the others. He wondered what was happening back at the guild. Was the book sitting innocently in the middle of the Guild Hall? Would other mages find themselves sucked into this fantasy world? The last time an enchanted text had affected the guild it had involved the body swap of several mages. He found himself inside of Lucy's body and vice versa. Levy had been the one to solve the riddle of the document.

He liked Levy and Gajeel well enough, but he really wished he could talk to Lucy. He wasn't willing to risk the spread of the poison, so he'd just deal with the situation. However, since the two years that Lucy had joined Fairy Tail he hadn't participated on a mission without her presence on his team. They were half of Team Natsu — the rational half that tended to inadvertently lose their clothes.

The woods have a very faint trail that they followed without having to worry about rocks and holes to trip over. The forest teemed with life. Snakes slithered through the underbrush, owls who-ed from the upper boughs of the trees, mice scurried about, and not too far away a pack of wolves howled. A large brown speckled owl swooped down to the group's right and snatched a mouse. The rodent screeched and cried as it was taken.

"That's why I didn't want to travel back on my own," Tom Thumb admitted, his voice trembled in fear. "The owls are the scariest."

"I think owls are adorable," Levy said. "But then, they've never tried to eat me before," she admitted. "I'm more concerned about those wolves. If we're truly stuck within a fairy tale, it's usually the wolf that threatens the main character. Particularly in Little Red Riding Hood."

"None of us are wearing a red hood. Besides, you're safe with me," Gajeel said glancing over in Levy's direction. He looked over his should towards Gray and Lucy. "You doing alright man? She's not too heavy for you?"

"Not at all," Gray answered. "I'm just a little worried about warming her up later." Gray had heard Happy several times complain about Lucy's weight. The Exceed's complaint was unfounded. The cat carried Natsu without a voice of complaint and the Salamander was much heavier than Lucy. The blonde mage had huge breasts, but that was something Gray wasn't about to be dissatisfied about! He and Loke both thought she was fairly light, but they were also pretty strong. Whenever she was being kidnapped the would-be kidnappers never complained about her weight either. Unfortunately, Happy's vocal complaints made many guild members assume she was heavy and gave the sensitive blonde a complex about it.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to warm her up," Gajeel snickered.

Gray scowled at him, but Levy giggled. His attention immediately swiveled toward Lucy's best girl friend. "Why are you giggling?"

Levy cleared her throat. "I think that might be it," Levy said. There was a thinning out of a section of the forest. A cottage with a large sign that read 'Tailor' stood sentinel. The front window blazed by the light of a lantern and smoke rose from the chimney.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. "It's been a lot shorter than most of a day."

"Most of a day for me," Tom Thumb admitted. "You giants all have longer legs than little ole me." He cupped his little hands around his mouth. "Father! Mother! It is I, Tom! I've returned home!"

"We did start off near the farm fields," Gajeel said.

An older couple raced out of the front door of the cabin. The dark haired woman held a deadly scythe, like the kind used in harvesting tall grains, in her hand and the silver haired man held an axe across his shoulder. "Who dares trespass?"

"It's okay," Tom Thumb shouted. "I attacked these gypsies unprovoked."

"Tom," his mother chided him shaking her head. "What did we tell you about getting yourself into trouble needlessly with strangers?"

"Were they trying to rob anyone?" his father asked.

Tom shook his head. "No, but they knew who I was! The blonde one knew my name!"

"What blonde one?" the mother asked, searching the mages and her dark eyes landed upon the frozen body in Gray's arms. "Goodness me! What became of that one?"

"Poisoned, by your son," Gray said glancing in Tom Thumb's direction. "He promised you had a salve that could save her."

"Poison?" his father exclaimed. "Are you telling stories again, Tom Thumb?"

"You mean he was lying?" Gajeel asked in a quiet, threatening rumble of a voice.

"I would have never made it here without you," Tom Thumb admitted sheepishly. "I was afraid I might have been eaten by an owl or something." He shuddered. "I've been eaten too many times!"

"Come inside, and bring your friend. We have a fire," Tom's mother said slowly. She shoved her scythe at her husband and he took the blade from her. "I'm not sure if that will help. Why is she frozen? Did she fall into a cursed lake?"

Gray concentrated his power on Lucy and began to thaw her out. He could sense the restart of her heart and the most beautiful sound of all — she took a breath. "How do you feel?" he asked her quietly.

"Chilly," Lucy said shivering in Gray's arms.

He set her on her feet, but kept his arm wrapped around her waist, not trusting her to stand on her own just yet.

"Come inside and warm yourself by the fire. I'll doctor your injury," Tom's mother offered.

"You'll use your healing salve?" Lucy asked through chattering teeth.

"Maybe I should help Lucy inside," Levy said, moving to Lucy's other side. "You might be making it harder for her to warm up, Gray."

Reluctantly, Gray allowed Levy to lead Lucy inside the cottage. He and Gajeel followed after them. The cottage was simple and there were drying herbs hanging from the ceiling. Above the back window was the mounted head of a snarling wolf. There was a small bed sitting on top of an end table near the leather covered settee in the middle of the main room with a blanket made from the pelt of an animal — possibly the wolf's hide? There was a ladder that led to a loft bedroom on the half floor above them.

Lucy sat on the Settee, Levy sat on the arm of the furniture piece beside her. Tom's mother inspected Lucy's hand and clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "A little infected, but hardly poisoned. Though enough grime from a dirty wound can poison the blood with foul humors." She moved towards the shelves lining the far wall. The shelves were full of many jars and bottles. She selected an amber jar and brought it back to the settee. "It's funny how the mind works. When someone tells you you've been poisoned your imagination starts to feel the poison spreading in your blood. I assure you, Tom was fibbing you."

Gray stood behind the settee, suspicious of the woman. Gajeel remained near the doorway, holding Tom Thumb in his hand, still not trusting the tiny sword fighter. Tom's parents didn't argue with Gajeel. Perhaps they recognized that their scythe and axe would be a poor match against the Iron Mage.

"I'm sorry Tom caused you all so much distress," Tom's father apologized, standing near Gajeel at the door. "We do appreciate you returning him home to us. He'd been missing for a month! We feared the worse."

"Here you go, dear," Tom's mother said applying the salve to Lucy's hand. The wound vanished almost entirely. She closed the lid to the small jar and handed it to Lucy. "Take this. It will heal most wounds — except those of the heart. Even if you were truly poisoned this would heal you."

Lucy wriggled her fingers and sighed in relief. She accepted the jar and placed it in the leather pouch on her belt alongside her Celestial Keys. While the appearance of her clothing had changed, her brown leather belt and pouch had remained intact.

Gajeel walked near the end table and released Tom Thumb to his miniature bedroom. The little man stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. He then hopped onto his little bed and immediately went to sleep.

"We don't have much room, but we insist that you stay the night," Tom's father said. "We'll feed you a hardy breakfast in the morning and then see you on the way to your travels."

Gray didn't trust these people, but if he and his friends took turns standing guard he was pretty sure it would be okay. "All right," he agreed. It was too dark for them to continue walking through the woods with no direction in mind. The wolves might not have bothered them earlier, but there was no need to tempt the creatures especially if they were frequent villains in the fairy tales according to Levy. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Tom Thumb and his family retired to sleep. Levy and Lucy settled onto the settee, able to share it comfortably with their smaller bodies than if Gajeel or Gray had tried to sleep on it. The girls lay huddled under the thick blanket of fur. Gray volunteered for first shift of watch duty and braced his back on the wall next to the door where he could watch the window behind them and sneak looks from the front window without being seen. He turned off the lantern and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Gajeel laid flat on his back on the floor in front of the settee and fell asleep almost immediately. It must have been a dragon slayer talent to be able to fall asleep with such ease no matter the conditions.

Though, in spite of his efforts to remain vigilant, Gray's eyes became heavy and he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Cinderella**

_A/N: I'm so excited about this story and am happy for the enthusiastic response on the previous chapter! Thank you: iamkeikai, frozen-in-wonderland, Stardust413, renoa-hime, bf142128, blog-heart-slover03, nora57, and XxMomoMunchyxX. I'm intending for each chapter to be focused on a different fairy tale, so this will seem like a series of one-shots, but not really as each chapter will lead to the next. _


	3. Cinderella

_A/N: The actually Grimm version of Cinderella, is well…grim. I didn't realize her father was alive the whole time that her step-mother and sisters were treating her so horribly. So, I will try to stick true to the original story and not Disney-fi everything. I will be giving names to the step-mother and sisters even though the original story doesn't christen any of them. I'll use the names from Confessions of an Ugly Step Sister. I really like that story._

_So, I don't own Fairy Tail, Grimm's Fairy Tales, nor Confessions of an Ugly Step Sister._

* * *

**Grimm Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cinderella**

Levy's hands were red and raw, her knees were bruised, her back ached, and the little wooden shoes she wore pinched her feet uncomfortably. She looked up from where she'd spent the last half hour scrubbing a section of stone flooring to see that there was plenty more floor to clean. As a child, she enjoyed the story of Cinderella. Now, with her belly aching with a hunger that she'd never experienced before, she was reassessing her opinion on the tale.

While Cinderella had a rough childhood after her mother died and her father remarried, she'd always kept hopeful. She visited her dear mother's grave and was good and pious, as she promised her mother on her deathbed that she would be. Her father's new wife, Margarethe, had two daughters, Iris and Ruth, near her age. And in the Grimm version her father was alive and well and simply neglected his daughter as he tried to forget about his dead wife by distracting himself in the arms of his new wife.

That left Cinderella with the role as live-in servant. Her elegant clothes were taken away and given to her step-sisters. She was given an old gray bed-gown and wooden shoes. Her new step-sisters mocked her and laughed at her expense while she did her best to work hard in the kitchen and doing other duties of servitude. She woke up before dawn and worked until late in the night. On top of this, her step-sisters would steal the scant rations she received of peas and lentils. The black-hearted sisters would throw her food into the ashes of the fireplace. If she desired to eat she had to scoop the food out. She also had her bed taken away from her with the arrival of her new family and was forced to seek out warmth by sleeping next to the fireside. There the soot from the ashes made her appear dusty and dirty, earning her the name Cinderella.

However, Cinderella wasn't alone. She had friends. The birds and the mice that lived in the large manor were her friends. They helped when they could in their little ways, but there wasn't too much such small creatures could do in such a big situation. However, they had reminded her that not all of God's creatures had abandoned her to this dreary fate.

Levy stood up and tossed the rag she'd been scrubbing the floor with into her bucket of sudsy water. She wiped her wet hands on the bed-dress that was more rags at this point, than dress. She reached up and adjusted the orange bandana that secured back her blue hair and started for the yard. What could her stepmother do? Send her to bed without supper? Force her to sleep by the fire on the hard stone floor? Deny her the right to attend the ball?

The ball? Levy rubbed her forehead right above her eye. She'd been having headaches all day. She'd be busy cleaning something, working on laundry, or cooking when she'd have a flashback of her life as a member of Fairy Tail, then she would think about all the chores she still needed to attend.

She remembered being pulled inside an enchanted version of Grimm's Fairy Tales. She'd shared an adventure with her friends returning Tom Thumb to his parents, but now she was alone trapped in the world of Cinderella. What did she need to do to find her friends and break the spell? If too much time passed, she was afraid that she'd forget her true identity and become Cinderella.

"Oh! Mother!" The younger of the stepsisters, Iris, called rushing inside the front foyer. Levy drew near the room, hoping to hear the commotion better.

"What is it, darling?" her step-mother, Margrethe, asked. "Now, don't run so fast. You might exert yourself, my love."

"It's an invitation! The prince is looking for a wife! All eligible daughters from the ages of fifteen to twenty-five are to attend!" Iris squealed in delight. "Whatever shall we wear?"

"Let me see that invitation," Margrethe demanded. She read through the parchment with a calculating look in her dark eyes. "It seems that Prince Gajeel is seeking a bride."

Levy's heart thumped painfully in her chest. It wasn't that the prince was looking for a bride, she knew that much from her knowledge of the story. However, the fact that Gajeel was the prince answered her question. She knew what she had to do next. She had to find Gajeel! Maybe, together they could find their way out of this story before it became a nightmare. Perhaps they would be able to find wherever Lucy and Gray went.

The step-mother folded up the parchment carefully and shouted, "Cinderella!"

Levy pushed the door open fully into the foyer and approached her step-mother and step-sister. "Yes, mistress?" she said politely, staring down at her shoes knowing innately that to look either of these two selfish women would result in a painful lashing across her back and thighs. That bit she didn't remember from the story, but her mind was clear on this consequence. Perhaps the real Cinderella was helping her.

"Prepare a bath for my daughters. And then I want you to dress them appropriately, brush their shoes and buckles," her step-mother ordered.

"I should like to attend the ball too, step-mother," Levy said, looking up and meeting the woman's dark eyes. "I too am an eligible female between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five."

"You?" Margrethe's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You are dusty and dirty and would attend the festival? You have no clothes or shoes, and yet would dare to dance? You would bring shame to my daughters and me."

"I would have clothes and shoes, if you hadn't stolen them from me. My father is the Lord of this manner. My mother was a Lady," Levy said, her voice shaking with anger. She knew that Cinderella wouldn't have dared to speak back against her step-mother. It wouldn't have been considered good and pious.

Her step-mother's eyes grew wide in rage. "You would dare talk back to me? You ingrate! I have fed you and clothed you!"

"With my father's money," Levy pointed out. "I have prepared the food, the clothing, and the baths for you. I keep this manor clear and scrub the floors."

"Your mother is dead. I am the mistress of this house," Margrethe said quietly.

"You are the witch that seduced my father and turned him into a heartless beast," Levy said. She turned on her heel and ran out of the manor in search of the grave of Cinderella's mother. There was no way she would be spending another unnecessary moment with those heartless, selfish monsters prancing about in fine clothing. She knew how the story went. The step-mother would offer certain tasks for Cinderella to complete. If she completed all these impossible tasks then she would be allowed to attend the festival. Though, even when Cinderella completed the tasks, she was still denied.

Levy could see a large hazel-bush tree and knew she had found her mother's grave — Cinderella's mother. She knelt next to the stone marker and looked up at the tree.

"Shiver and quiver, little tree, Silver and gold throw down over me," Levy said, reciting the lines from the story. The experience reminded her a little of rune magic. A bird flew over and threw a gold and silver gown as well as matching slippers embroidered with silk and silver to her. Levy picked up the elegant gown and examined it's intricate details. She made her way back to the manor and was relieved to find that her step-mother, father, and sisters had left. They had left with the invitation for the festival, but Levy didn't need it. It would be held at the King's palace. The bright lights of the towering palace were easy to spot from the manor's upper windows. Levy had seen it earlier while scrubbing floors.

She made her way to the bathhouse and soaked in the warm waters and scrubbed off all the cinder that had darkened her skin. She then dressed herself in the golden and silver gown. The slippers fit her feet perfectly, which was good, otherwise the whole prince finding the right foot for the slippers would have been null and void.

In the original tale there were three evenings to the festival and Cinderella had pleaded to her mother's tree that a dress be provided. Levy didn't intend to go through this ordeal so many times. She would find Gajeel that night and together they would find a way out of the story.

"Cinderella?" Adeline, the half-blind housekeeper for their residence called. She was waiting outside of the bathhouse. "I saw you at your mother's grave."

Levy opened the door, dressed in her finery.

The old woman smiled kindly. "I know my eyes aren't what they used to be, but I can see you are as beautiful as your mother." She reached out and touched Levy's face softly. "Let my husband, Gustav, drive you to the ball. We only have the spare carriage, as your father, step-mother, and step-sisters left with the good one, but it would be better than walking the distance and dirtying yourself, would it not?"

Levy didn't remember this part from the story, but she was grateful for the help. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She couldn't help but be angered that Cinderella's father had ignored her so thoroughly in favor of his new wife and her children.

* * *

**OoO**

It wasn't the first time he'd been dressed all in white. Whenever he was performing a scat-song, Gajeel often wore a white suit. However, this was different. Everyone kept bowing to him and calling him, 'Your Highness.'

"Are you ready for the ball, Your Highness?" Nicholas, his retainer, asked. "There will be plenty of lovely ladies to choose from."

"Why am I choosing again?" Gajeel asked. He was so hungry! And his stupid prince suit fit too snug at the waist. If he wanted to eat, there wouldn't be room. He craved a nice bar of iron. He rubbed at his eyebrow absently, his piercings were gone. He felt naked without them.

"Why your bride, Your Highness," Nicholas said with a patient smile. He'd talked down to Gajeel all day as if he were a daft child. "The ball will allow you to see them in their most elegant gowns and on their best behavior."

"How would that help someone chose a bride?" Gajeel asked. "If everyone is looking their best and acting their best, what are they normally like? I'm more concerned about what someone is like when they are at their worst," he explained.

Nicholas stared at him in confusion. "I do not understand, Your Highness."

"Of course you don't," Gajeel said, stepping past the man and making his way down the staircase and towards the ballroom. He was to stand near the king and pay attention to all the guests being introduced. He scanned the crowd hoping to see one of his fellow Fairy Tail mages.

He started to grow bored and it wasn't even noon. The lords and ladies that entered the ballroom were boring and incredibly pampered and fake. Gajeel's nerves were being tried, and he snatched up a candlestick made of iron and started to chew on it. The king watched him wide eyed in shock.

Gajeel breezed past him towards the back of the ballroom. A familiar head of blue-hair caught his attention. He caught the dark gaze of the woman in the gold and silver dress. "Levy," he breathed, relief flooded through him. "Have you seen Gray or Lucy?"

Levy shook her head. "I haven't seen them. We're in the story of Cinderella," she whispered. She looked behind Gajeel. "Everyone is watching you. They're expecting you to ask one of the ladies to dance."

"Dance?" Gajeel asked, his eyebrows drawn together. "All right," he said holding out his hand. "I choose you."

They began to dance somehow knowing the moves as if by second nature. Levy felt small and light in Gajeel's arms. He worried that he might hurt her by gripping too tight. Part of him feared that if he let go of her, she might disappear and leave him in the midst of all the pomp and circumstance. "So how do we get out of this nightmare? I thought this was supposed to be your favorite story," Gajeel said. "These clothes are scratchy, the people are boring, and there is hardly any iron. I'm going to starve here."

"Excuse me," an older gentleman said tapping on Gajeel's shoulder. He paused in his dancing with Levy, but kept her secure in his arms as he looked back at the man. "Pardon the interruption, Your Highness, but I am Lord Gregory and would like to introduce you to some of my daughters — Ruth and Iris."

Gajeel looked past the gentleman to see two pretty girls with fake smiles plastered on their faces. He shook his head. "Not interested. This is my partner," he said turning his attention back to Levy.

"Those were my—er—-Cinderella's step-sisters and her father!" Levy whispered worriedly. "How could they not recognize me?"

"When people are self-centered they do not notice those around them," Gajeel said. The song ended and another one began. "Let's get out of here."

"I have a carriage waiting outside with one of my fellow servants," Levy said.

"Maybe we can walk?" Gajeel said, already feeling nauseated.

Levy clutched at her throat. "I think I have to go," she whispered.

"Yeah, we have to go. It's time to quit this story and find our friends," Gajeel said. Why was Levy suddenly so pale? "Are you sick?"

"I—I have to go," Levy said. She slipped her arm out of Gajeel's grasp and ran outside of the palace.

"Your Highness, is everything okay?" Nicholas asked, coming to Gajeel's side.

"No, it's not okay," Gajeel gruffly answered. "Find the young lady that I was just dancing with!"

"But sir, there are so many lovely girls. Perhaps, another might draw your attention?" Nicholas asked.

Gajeel pushed past the retainer and hurried after Levy. She was gone. However, one of her silk and silver slippers had been left behind on the stairs in front of the palace. Gajeel picked up the dainty slipper. Nicholas panted behind him, his face red and flushed. "Find the girl whom fits this shoe, Nicholas. Search high and low. I will have the maiden to whom it belongs."

Gajeel rubbed his forehead. 'What the hell kind of story is this?' he wondered. He'd never said the word "maiden" before in his life. He needed to find some kind of enemy and destroy it. "Are there any dragons in the area that need slaying?"

"Dragons?" Nicholas asked, blinking at him in confusion. "There are no such things as dragons, Your Highness."

"Of course not," Gajeel grumbled. "Ogres? Trolls?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Would you like me to look for some or would you like me to seek out the maiden whom this slipper belongs?" he asked.

"The girl, find the girl," Gajeel said.

* * *

**OoO**

Levy didn't understand her own behavior at the palace. She and Gajeel had found each other, but she had an overwhelming urge to hurry back home. Somewhere during her exodus, she lost one of her slippers. That was how the prince found Cinderella in the story.

There was a knock at the front door of the manor and Levy hid around the corner so that she had a good view, but kept out of sight as Adeline answered. Standing on the other side of the door, was the gentleman that had been at Gajeel's side the night before. Within his hand he held Levy's missing slipper.

"I am here to try this slipper on the feet of the young ladies of the household," Nicholas proclaimed.

"I will see that they are notified," Adeline said, ushering the young gentleman inside.

"Mistress Margrethe!" Adeline called, and Cinderella's step-mother sauntered down stairs. Her dark eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the prince's retainer. "This young man would like your daughters to try on this slipper. Whomever it fits, the prince has sworn to marry."

"Well," Margrethe said with a sly smile. "I'll have my girls come right down."

Levy waited knowing what would happen next. It was going to be gory and disturbing, but it couldn't have happened to more worthy people. Nicholas had agreed to step out of the room while the sisters took turns trying on the slipper. The eldest, Ruth, tried it on first, but her big toe was too big. Her mother handed her a knife and suggested that she cut off her toe.

Ruth did so, but upon the return of Nicholas into the room and his inspection of the fit, he frowned. "There is blood seeping out of the slipper." He took the slipper off and saw that the eldest daughter had cut off her toe. "The slipper obviously doesn't fit." He turned to the mother. "See to her injury. Have you any other daughters?"

"Yes," Margrethe said, turning to her younger daughter, Iris. Once more Nicholas stepped out, letting the young lady try on the shoe. Iris' foot was also too large. The mother held out the knife to her. "Cut off your heel. When you are Queen there will be no need to go on foot."

So, the younger daughter did so. And upon inspection, Nicholas discovered the deception. Now he was angry. "Any other daughters?"

Adeline cleared her throat. "There is one more daughter," she said. "They call her Cinderella. She is the daughter of Master Gregory's first wife."

"Then show me this Cinderella!" Nicholas demanded.

"She is a dirty little mouse of no consequences," Margrethe said.

Levy stepped out from her hiding place. She held the other slipper in her hand. "The slipper is mine. I am the one that Prince Gajeel seeks."

Nicholas compared the two slippers and nodded. "I will let the prince decide. I cannot force you to wear a slipper so saturated in blood." He held the bloody slipper by pinching the back of it between his thumb and index finger with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I won't have it!" Margrethe screamed. Iris and Ruth were both crying in both pain and disappointment. Margrethe rushed towards Levy with the blade that had recently mutilated her daughters in hand. By the wild look in her dark eyes her intent was murderous.

Levy hadn't tried any magic since she'd been pulled into the book, but her habit of using Solid Script saved her. She wrote the word "Guard" in the air in front of her. A protective barrier formed, stopping Cinderella's stepmother from stabbing her.

"Devil's child," Margrethe cried. She dropped the bloody knife and stumbled backwards.

The retainer didn't bat an eyelash. "My Lady?"

Levy followed Nicholas outside of the house and found Gajeel waiting outside. "It's about time," Gajeel said. He hurried towards her and enveloped Levy in a bear hug, spinning her around in a circle, before he set her back on her feet. "This is the worst dress I have ever seen you wear," he said with a scowl, looking over her ragged bed-gown. "I have a carriage now, that only makes me slightly nauseated. Will you come with me?" He held his hand out to her in invitation.

Levy nodded. She didn't want to see the rest of this story. The two sisters, aside from their self-mutilation of their feet, ended up having birds pluck out their eyes. She didn't like them, but she didn't want to be a witness to that part either. As soon as Levy accepted Gajeel's hand she felt the world about them shift.

The Iron Dragon Slayer helped her into the carriage and then followed after her, sitting across from her.

"The audacity of such people! Let's get out of here post haste," Nicholas said. The retainer urged the horses into an easy pace on the roads.

Gajeel held his hand over his mouth. His face had an unhealthy green pallor to it. "Okay, I'm nauseated."

Levy suppressed her urge to giggle at the weakness of almost all dragon slayers. She moved across the carriage to sit next to Gajeel. She urged him to lay his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and she ran her fingers through his dark hair. The carriage picked up speed and they began to be jostled about within. Gajeel groaned loudly.

"We'll be home before you know it," Levy said. "I'll find a way out of this." She was no longer confused by Cinderella's memories vying with her own for dominance. It must have been finding her teammate Gajeel. He grounded her in this strange reality. She patted her side and felt her Light Pen. It wasn't there a moment ago. Perhaps she could write runes that would allow them to find their friends.

"I know you will. I have faith in you, Levy," Gajeel murmured. He grew quiet and Levy suspected that he might have fallen asleep. She could feel her own eyes growing heavy.

And then darkness.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rapunzel **_— lots of Gray and Lucy goodness! It really might be knocking on the door of M, we'll see if I can tone it down a little so I can keep this a T-rated story._

_Thank you for taking the time to review the last chapter: renoa-hime, iamkeikai, XxBlue and CrimsonxS, ErzaDreyar, Nora57, blog-heart-slover03, and BabulousSleepyHead_


	4. Rapunzel, Part I

_A/N: So, the king's son is nameless in Grimm Fairy Tale, so I shall name him Flynn after the Disney cartoon. _ _The song is from Snow White, I didn't make it up. And I've decided to up the rating in case the characters become amorous and for future violence. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Grimm Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rapunzel, Part I**

Lucy opened her eyes only to discover that she was no longer at Tom Thumb's house. She stared up at the underside of a purple, velvet canopy over a large bed. She sat up, pushed back the velvet down-feather comforter and top layer of golden silk sheets. Her clothing had been altered to that of an emerald green gown with golden embroidery. She set her bare feet upon the lush, purple rug that covered the cold, stone floor.

The most obvious change she noticed was her hair.

Lucy's blond hair no longer fell to just below her shoulders. Her golden hair seemed to stretch endlessly all about the room. She began to gather the hair up, so as not to trip over it, as she made her way to the lone window in the room.

"Long golden hair, locked away in a tower, with no company but her own," Lucy said as she stared out the window into the great forest that stretched out for miles into the distance. She looked down at the base of the tower. There was no prince waiting to climb up her golden rope of hair. She started to explore the large room seeking any means to escape, or at least a pair of shoes.

There were no doors and the only entrance seemed to be the large window. At least the evil enchantress from the story wasn't there — yet. Lucy began to pace about the room, but she started to get a headache from the weight of her hair. Feeling frustrated, she sat in the middle of the floor on the thick rug.

What did she know about the story of Rapunzel? The girl was stolen away from her parents by the enchantress Dame Gothal. That happened after her father snuck into the garden to gather rampion for his pregnant wife to eat. In payment, the enchantress demanded their daughter. She took the child away and raised her until the age of twelve. Then she trapped her inside the tower.

"How can the prince find me? In the stories, Rapunzel sings and the sound of her voice attracts the prince," Lucy said thoughtfully, shifting her position on the floor. She paused, as the sound of her celestial keys clinked against each other on her hip. Even though she wore an elegant princess gown, the belt with her keys was still around her waist.

Who should she try to call forth? Was it possible for the Zodiac keys to be called into this enchanted fairy tale book? If it was possible, wouldn't Loke have already summoned himself to her side? She wouldn't risk it, at least not yet. It might be that she had to live through the story. And she wasn't about to spend all day singing in hopes that a prince would stroll by in the woods below.

Decision made, Lucy pulled out one of her silver keys and gripped it tightly in her fingers. Knowing that she'd only be able to summon this particular spirit three days out of the month she had to hope this was the right decision. "I summon thee, Lyra!"

The petite, strawberry blonde celestial spirit appeared before Lucy with a bright smile and rosy cheeks. "Lucy!" Lyra cried out in happy surprise. "You never summon me! I'm so happy to serve you in any way that I can!"

"Good morning, Lyra," Lucy said smiling in spite of the dire situation. Lyra's enthusiasm was infectious. "I'm going to need your help."

"Of course, mistress," Lyra said with a polite bow of her head.

"My friends and I are trapped inside an enchanted book full of fairy tales," Lucy explained. She lifted up her long hair. "I'm playing the role of Rapunzel. I thought maybe you could sing. Hopefully, the sound of music will attract a prince to come and save me."

"Is that what happens in the story?" Lyra asked, sitting across from Lucy with an expression of rapt attention. The celestial spirit was well versed in various magics and she also enjoyed a good story telling.

Lucy nodded. "In the other story me, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel were all together. We ran into Tom Thumb and had to get him back home. That's what his stories were generally about — him being lost and returning home to his loving parents."

"That makes sense," Lyra said. Her turquoise harp appeared in her hands and she moved to sit in a chair that manifested out of nothing. She began to strum her dextrous fingers over the harp's strings creating a soothing melody. "So now we wait for your prince to come."

"Or the wicked witch that locked Rapunzel away and then tries to kill the prince," Lucy said. "Though, she doesn't kill the prince. She blinds him and banishes Rapunzel, but eventually he finds her because he recognizes her singing voice and he regains his vision and they return to his kingdom and live happily ever after," Lucy said with a sigh. She stood from the rug and carrying an armload of hair, moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Let's see if I can catch his ear and avoid the witch's," Lyra said with a sweet smile. She started to sing, her sweet voice soothing and comforting.

'_Someday my prince will come, someday I'll find my love…' _

Lucy laid back on the bed and stared up at the canopy and hoped she'd find her way out of this story before she met the angry enchantress.

* * *

**OoO**

Gray rode a white horse, wore a blue military uniform with a plethora of metals pinned to his chest, black riding boots, and a long white coat draped over his shoulders. He and the horse made their way through a forest, carefully navigating the upraised roots.

"If you have any clue as to where we're supposed to go, I'm open to suggestions," Gray said, leaning over the horse's neck and rubbing her affectionately behind the ears. "I'm looking for my friends, so if you happen to sense them you just head out towards them."

One moment, he was on guard duty watching over the others. The next, he was riding a horse in another forest. He assumed he was still inside the realm of the book, and given his current outfit he thought he might be playing a heroic role. He kept his eyes and ears trained for any signs of distressed damsels. Hopefully, he'd figure something out before dark. Judging by the color of the sky and the shadows from the trees it was already late afternoon.

As far as he knew, fairy tales generally involved a male and female protagonist. He had to wonder if Lucy or Levy was the damsel he would find. He hoped it was Lucy. No offense to the spunky, petite Levy, but if had to choose, he'd prefer his voluptuous blonde teammate. And if the damsel was some character from the book he'd rather find his fellow mages than participate.

His horse tensed as the faint sound of music reached them. "I know that sound," Gray said, breathing a sigh of relief. He heard the lovely music of Lucy's spirit, Lyra singing and playing her harp. Lucy was nearby and able to summon her celestial spirits. "Okay girl, follow that singing," Gray said rubbing the strong neck of his white mare. The forest began to thin out and a huge stone tower soared up into the sky. The sound of the singing and music seemed to originate from there. "Lucy!" Gray shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Moments later, the music stopped and Lucy's familiar face peered down from the high window. "Gray!" Lucy called out.

"How do you get down from there? Or how do I get up there?" Gray asked. He examined the stones of the tower. They were slick and the surface didn't seem climbable. There also didn't appear to be any sign of a door. He looked back up in time to see a tsunami of golden rope fall onto the ground around him.

"You climb that," Lucy answered.

Gray lifted the golden rope and realized that it wasn't rope. It was braided hair - Lucy's braided hair. He looked back up again. "Rapunzel?"

Lucy nodded.

"Okay then," Gray said, gripping the hair and starting to climb the tower. He could feel his muscles burning under the strain, but locked his toes and fingers into the ridges created by the braids. After what felt like forever, Lucy helped him climb inside of the window. He could see that Lyra waited anxiously in the corner with her harp clutched against her chest. The celestial spirit smiled broadly at Gray's arrival and then vanished back to her realm. "You're able to summon your spirits?"

"At least the silver keys. I haven't tried any of my Zodiacs. I thought if it were possible that Loke would have already been here," Lucy said, hugging him tight.

"I thought the same," Gray said, returning the hug and appreciating the way Lucy's generous breasts pressed against his chest. He kept one arm around her shoulder and then looked around the large vestibule of a room. There was a canopy bed, a wardrobe cabinet, and a small writing table. In one section of the room several jars of paint with many brushes laid freshly used on the floor. There was a stack of books that reached twice his height in another section of the room. He stared at the walls and saw that almost every inch was painted by some sort of colorful mural.

"I guess this makes you my prince," Lucy said, slipping out from under his arm. She carried a bundle of her golden hair and moved towards the bed. She collapsed on the large bed and stretched out across the mattress.

Gray finished circling the room, having taken in the details, before he sat beside her. "What happens next in the story?" He looked down at her. She was a vision in her emerald gown with her hair spread out all around her. He slipped off his overcoat, military jacket, and undershirt and tossed them onto the desk a few feet away.

"The kid version or the real story?" Lucy asked.

"As much as you can remember, including the grim details," Gray said, more comfortable shirtless. He laid back on the bed beside her, brushing his shoulder against the velvet cloth of Lucy's dress.

"The prince is wandering about the nearby woods. He hears Rapunzel singing and ventures closer to investigate. They meet and he climbs up her hair into the tower. He visits Rapunzel every night and they become lovers. The enchantress that locked Rapunzel away visits during the mornings long after the prince leaves. So we have some time before Dame Gothal should show up."

"Really?" Gray asked. "Why would he leave without taking her with him?"

Lucy turned her head towards him. "I don't really know. The story never really said why. I suspect Rapunzel was loyal to the enchantress who raised her. The tower was the only home she really knew." Lucy closed her eyes. "I used to imagine I was Rapunzel after my mother died. I felt like I had been locked away in the tower, but for me it was the mansion. I wasn't allowed to have any friends. All day long was spent learning the proper way to be a lady."

"Until you left that prison and found your new home with the guild," Gray pointed out.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Yes, that's right. Though, while I had my father to worry about tracking me down he's not nearly as terrifying as the Dame Gothal."

Gray tugged at the waistband of his pants nervously. He really didn't want to have to face off against an enchantress if they could avoid it. He cleared his throat and asked, "And then what happened?"

"Then Rapunzel becomes pregnant and while the prince is gone for home Rapunzel lets it slip that he's been visiting her at night. The enchantress was quite displeased. She cut off Rapunzel's hair and sent her away, and then tricked the prince into climbing up to the tower and blinded him - hoping he would die of exposure in the wild. Though, while wandering lost, he recognized the sound of Rapunzel's singing as fate brought them back together. They were reunited and her tears healed his eyes and they raised their children in his kingdom," Lucy explained.

Gray shifted so that he was positioned over Lucy, his hands on either side of her head - careful not to tug on her massive amounts of hair. Her lovely, brown eyes opened wide in shock.

"Gray, your pants," she murmured.

He glanced down at his most naked body and saw that somehow his pants had ended up on the floor. He still had his boxers, so he wasn't particularly embarrassed — Lucy had seen it all before. Even in this enchanted fairy tale world, he ended up losing his clothes. "Lucy, we're stuck in a tower playing out the scenes of your favorite fairy tale. What happens next?"

Lucy's breathing quickened. "Gray, what do you mean? What are you doing?"

Gray felt an overwhelming sense of attraction. He'd always liked Lucy and he'd seen her body a time or two — thanks to her habit of losing her clothes that rivaled his own. He found it impossible to look away from her lips. He began to draw closer. "Playing the part," he said quietly as he touched his lips softly to hers.

Gray could admit he was slightly surprised by Lucy's reaction. He thought she might knee him in the groin, but instead her arms banded around his neck and brought him closer to her. Their lips melded together, and Gray shifted so that he was laying on his back and he pulled Lucy to lay across his body, her golden hair fell about them like an endless curtain. He reached behind Lucy's back and started to undo the strings that laced up her gown.

"What are we doing?" Lucy asked, her face flushed.

Gray stopped unlacing her dress. He held his hands over the bare section of her back, that the partially discarded gown revealed, and held her close, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin. "I don't know. Being in character? I was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to undress you and…do things with you. On this bed," Gray confessed. The evening light streaming in from the window started to grow weaker and night began to descend. "Do you think it has to do with it becoming night?"

Lucy lay her head upon his chest. "I don't know. This didn't happen in the Tom Thumb story. We were our own selves there."

She had spent half of that adventure as an ice cube, but she was right. They'd been acting as outsiders, not taking on the role of the main characters. Gray began to smooth one of his hands over Lucy's silky hair at the back of her head. "We had Levy and Gajeel with us that time. Do you think they're in their own fairy tale story?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. We should try to figure out a way to escape before the enchantress returns," Lucy said.

"Or maybe we're supposed to face the enchantress in battle and defeat her," Gray countered.

"It's hopeless anyway. I can't escape unless she releases me," Lucy said with a defeated sigh.

"Are you kidding?" Gray asked, shifting his weight so that he rolled on top of Lucy again. He looked down at her in scrutiny. "Did you forget that we are mages of Fairy Tail? Technically, you are an enchantress. If we want down from this tower, we don't need to rely on your golden hair." Gray focused on his power and created a long-stemmed rose made of ice. He held it delicately between his index finger and thumb before he rubbed the frozen pedal across the exposed flesh of Lucy's chest.

Lucy shivered, gooseflesh forming on her exposed skin. "You're right," Lucy said.

"I can create an ice slide to get us to the ground first thing in the morning. Right now it's late and I think we would be safer in the tower than wandering through the woods," Gray said.

"I wonder if the stories cross-over?" Lucy asked thoughtfully. "If we were to leave the tower tonight would we be stalked by a hungry pack of wolves or a bad-tempered fire breathing dragon?"

Gray snorted. "We left the bad-tempered fire-breathing dragon back home," he said, thinking of Natsu.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Gray pushed himself off Lucy and laid next to her, both stared up at the canopy. "Do you think its the book that made us so affectionate?" Lucy asked, turning towards him, her warm, brown eyes curious.

"Do you think there is a reason that I ended up being your Prince Flynn and not Gajeel?" Gray asked. He muscle in his jaw twitched as he thought about switching places with the Iron Dragon Slayer. He would not have been pleased at all if it had been Gajeel, in his stead, in the tower with Lucy.

"I don't know. I mean, there's always been a strong connection between us," Lucy said, carefully. "How did you know the prince's name is Flynn? He is never named in the story."

"I just know it," Gray answered, puzzled by his own knowledge. He wasn't sure what Lucy meant by the term 'connection,' but Gray had always felt a strong attraction to Lucy. It started with her first joining the guild, grew when they'd switched bodies in another enchanted text, and continued to grow as he became better friends with her and they shared more missions and adventures. Lucy and Erza were the two most important women in Gray's life. Ur was certainly an important woman to him, but she'd been deceased for over half his life now. He had always assumed that Lucy's feelings might have been directed towards a certain Fire Mage, but sometimes when he read through her journal and saw descriptions about himself, he had to wonder if maybe she was attracted to him too.

"Our friendship is very strong," Gray agreed. He decided to set a neutral tone in their current situation. What if her feelings towards him weren't the same as his feelings towards her? Though, the kiss they shared earlier would seem to disagree with that assessment.

"Right," Lucy said, her voice tired. She turned on her side and curled up against Gray. Her eyes fluttered shut. "Good night, Gray."

Gray tilted his chin just slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Good night, princess," he said with an amused chuckle.

* * *

**OoO**

Lucy arched her back, stretching her stiff limbs. Her bodice was too tight. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Flynn removing the constricting dress. She curled onto her side and saw that her lover laid asleep next to her. She began to trace her fingers gently across his strong jaw, down his throat, over his bare chest, until it reached his waist line.

Dark blue eyes snapped open and watched her. "Lucy?" Gray asked, his voice cracking.

"Shush," Lucy whispered. She kissed him on the shoulder, his skin cool to touch. She trailed kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone.

Deft fingers slid around Lucy's back and started unlacing the last of the fastening on the back of her dress. The dress joined Gray's discarded clothes on the floor. Sometime during their slumber, his boxers had been removed and he was completely naked. Lucy only wore skimpy, silk undergarments under the gown.

Gray began to trail kisses at Lucy's belly button and then nipped at the flesh of her abdomen, buried his face between her breasts. Lucy giggled at the sensation of his cool breath against her. He began to unfasten her bra. His hands covered her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. She squirmed against him.

Lucy's mind raced. She knew that she was Lucy Heartfilia and he was Gray Fullbuster. They were close friends. They weren't lovers. But right now, all she could focus on was her desire to have Gray fill up her empty center with his cock.

She reached down and grabbed his fully erect penis and squeezed. Gray stilled. He brought his face over hers and stared into her eyes. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"If you don't do something about this aching need in me, I'll have to take matters into my own hands," Lucy said, a seductive smile spread across her lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice, " Gray said. He reached down, grasped her panties and ripped them off. His finger slipped inside of her, stroking. "You like this, Rapunzel?"

"You know what I like," Lucy breathed.

"Indeed," Gray said, sealing his lips against hers as he positioned himself over her entrance. He began to slip inside.

Lucy cried out, the resistance of her virginity breaking painfully.

"Oh my God, Lucy! I'm so sorry! What are we doing?" Gray stopped his forward progression and wrapped his arms around Lucy, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy grit her teeth in pain. She was channeling Rapunzel so strongly, but the pain brought her crashing back momentarily, but Rapunzel was strong. She reached down for Gray's member - still rock hard - and shoved him inside of her.

"Oh!" Gray cried in shock. He began to lose himself inside the character of Prince Flynn, and took his lady love.

The pain lessened and the build up of intense sensations of pleasure from her hyper stimulated nerves began to overwhelm Lucy. She raked her nails down Gray's naked back. He kissed her fiercely while their bodies joined in repeated, rocking motion. An orgasm shook through Lucy's body followed by Gray's release.

Gray looped his arms around Lucy's back, flipped them so that Lucy laid on top of him, his spent cock still inside of her.

"Lucy," Gray whispered. He kissed her shoulder as she laid with her hand curled into a fist over his heart. He ran his hand over the back of her head. "I don't know what happened."

"We continued the story, " Lucy answered. She was in shock. She had been both Lucy and Rapunzel. If her desire for Gray hadn't existed, she might have been able to resist Rapunzel's urges for Flynn. The story took what existed as a spark and incited a raging inferno that she couldn't stop. "It's fine, Gray."

"I just took away your innocence," Gray said, his voice pained.

"It had to be someone. I'm glad it was you," Lucy said. She shifted her hips and Gray slid out of her.

"It should have been your boyfriend or maybe even your husband," Gray insisted. "I took that away from you."

"It should be someone I care about and trust. I think we should rest. Who knows what the morning will bring," Lucy said. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. She didn't want Gray to feel bad, but he was right. The enchantment of this book took away her choice.

"This may not be the right time to say this, but it might also be the perfect time to say this," Gray said. He cupped Lucy's face in his hands and met her eye to eye. His thumb gently swept aside her fallen tears. "I have feelings for you, Lucy. I've always been attracted to you. I can't think of anyone whom I'd have wanted to share this experience with more than you."

Lucy processed Gray's words. She wasn't the only victim in this story. It wasn't just her honor that had been violated. Lucy dipped her head towards Gray and kissed him. "Okay, we're going to be fine."

"After we clean up," Gray said. He shifted under Lucy, picked her up bridal-style in his arms and carried her over towards the desk with a basin of water. As they scrubbed themselves, Gray's face froze in sudden fear.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She set aside her sponge and started to dress in a more casual outfit from the wardrobe closet.

"You said Rapunzel becomes pregnant in the story. You don't think," Gray said, gesturing between the two of them. "You don't think you're pregnant now do you?"

Lucy's jaw dropped. "I have no idea. It's too soon to know something like that."

Gray shucked back on his pants and took Lucy's hands in his. He led them back to the bed. "Don't think about it. I'm sorry I said anything. We'll wait for first light and then we're getting the hell out of here. I won't have this story continue to manipulate us." He drew Lucy close and hugged her. "Though, I'm glad I was the one in the story with you," he confessed.

"I'd have been able to resist another Prince," Lucy murmured with a blush.

"I'd have resisted any other Damsel in distress," Gray said, echoing her sentiment.

* * *

_A/N: So, I didn't want to make you all wait too long for some Gray x Lucy action. This chapter was becoming too long, so the second part will come later. I apologize for not responding to your reviews last chapter, but I am extremely grateful for them! Thanks to those that took the time to read and review: GRAYLU fan, SxBlue and CrimsonxX, FabulousSleepyHead, .10, renoa-hime, ErzaDreyar, Anime Freak350, and CelestialTitania. _

_Part II will be out soon!_


	5. Rapunzel, Part II

**Grimm Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rapunzel, Part II**

The morning's light shone brightly through the lone, eastward facing window of the tower. Lucy opened her eyes to the sound of birds chirping merrily as they swooped into the room and made themselves comfortable on the window ledge. It was a sweet sight and as she pushed away from Gray's bare chest — she looked down. Gray's bare chest. He was sprawled, sound asleep in the middle of the large canopied bed, trapping her long hair with his heavy body.

She probably stared a few moments longer than was considered courteous, but she couldn't help it. Gray was a fine specimen of a man and while he was one of her best friend's, there was little doubt that he was probably the best looking man she knew. And after what they shared last night she couldn't help but see him in a new light. She touched his shoulder and his dark blue eyes snapped open, immediately alert.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Gray asked, sitting up and releasing the hair trapped under his weight.

Okay, it wasn't just his shirt that was missing. "I'm fine, but you seemed to have lost your clothes," Lucy pointed out. Her gaze traveled lower, unable to look away as her memories of the two of them together flooded her mind.

Gray's cheeks burned a rosy hue and he searched for his boxers, slipped them on, and then his uniform pants. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, averting his eyes. "Not like you haven't seen it before," he added with a smirk.

Lucy pushed off the bed and strode towards the window to peer outside with her hands braced over the window's ledge.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Gray asked. "It's morning. Will the enchantress come?"

"I liked your plan last night. How about we get out of here before we find out?" Lucy suggested. If they didn't have to face off against an evil enchantress it might be best to avoid her all together. "Unfortunately, Rapunzel doesn't seem to own a single pair of shoes."

"I suppose being locked inside all the time, you wouldn't need a pair," Gray said reasonably. "It doesn't matter. I have a horse outside — assuming she didn't become untethered from the tree branch where I secured her reigns. I'll carry you down to the ground and then we'll set out from there."

"Ice Make Slide," Gray said, using his magic to create an easy means of escape from the tower.

Lucy lifted her hair and looked over at Gray. "Maybe we can do something about all of this?" Riding a horse with all that hair was surely a death sentence.

"Ice Make Dagger," Gray said, creating a sharp blade about the length of his forearm with an elaborate hilt. He held it against Lucy's hair. "Just tell me where to cut."

Lucy chose to cut the hair off at her waist. The long, golden locks fell to the stone floor.

Gray wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. "I'll carry you until we can reach the horse," he said, his cool breath against her cheek.

Lucy didn't argue as his strong arm banded around her, pulled her close, and sent them both surfing down the ice slide. Lucy jerked a hand up to cover her mouth as a strong wave of motion sickness churned her stomach.

Not far from the tower, tied off at a lower branch at a tall tree at the forest's edge they found Gray's mare waiting for them.

* * *

**OoO**

Gajeel pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead over his right eye. His finger tips pressed against something hard and metallic over his brow. His facial piercings were back in place. "Some carriage ride," he murmured.

"We're not on the carriage anymore," Levy whispered. She clutched onto his elbow and pulled his hand away from his face. "I think we've changed stories again."

Gajeel blinked in confusion. She was right, they weren't in the Cinderella story anymore. He shifted his weight in the chair and scanned the room. The floors were made of marble, stain glass windows decorated the high walls and the ceiling was painted with various murals of stars, clouds, and angels. He glanced over at Levy and whistled his appreciation at her appearance. "Much nicer than that ratty outfit from before," he complimented.

Levy's cheeks flushed and she brushed the skirt of her deep royal blue gown. Her blue hair was twisted into an elegant braid and a golden crown rested upon her head. Gajeel looked down at his own clothes. He was wearing white - again. His ensemble consisted of a white suit and a golden cape. He reached up and pulled off the crown from his head and inspected the golden metal work. Unfortunately, it was all gold and not an ounce of iron. His stomach growled. "I could really use a snack."

"I'll cast a spell to create some iron later," Levy said.

"Your highnesses, I beg your attention," a man wearing courtly robes said, bowing before them. "Your son, Prince Flynn has failed to return this morning. His nightly adventures to his Rapunzel are known to me as his head guard, but this is the first time he hasn't returned before noon."

"You're Prince Flynn's head guard?" Gajeel asked, narrowing his eyes at the courtly man before him. He was rather scrawny to be a guard.

"Why yes, I'm Sir Galahad," the guard answered with another flourishing bow.

"Do you know where Price Flynn might be, Sir Galahad?" Levy asked, smiling sweetly down at the guard.

"We believe his Lady Rapunzel lives south of the castle, my queen," Galahad began.

"I see," Levy said, thoughtfully plucking at her bottom lip. She abruptly sat straight and dropped her hand to the arm of the throne. "Does Prince Flynn have a nickname?"

Sir Galahad frowned. His pale eyes shifted between Gajeel and Levy as a look of doubt crossed over his face. After a lengthy pause, he said, "Some have called him Gray."

"I'll get him myself," Gajeel said. He rose from his throne and started down the stairs to the lower level of the throne room.

"Your Majesty?" Galahad asked as he stepped back with his jaw slackened in shock.

"Prepare a couple of horses for us," Levy said, joining Gajeel on the lower level.

"Shall I prepare a troop of two dozen men like usual to accompany you?" Sir Galahad asked.

"That won't be necessary," Gajeel answered. The sooner they found Gray and Lucy the sooner they could get out of this stupid fairy tale and go home. He'd have preferred walking, but horses would be faster. He'd just have to hope not to become too motion sick.

* * *

**OoO**

The land around them began to change. The plants grew thicker, the forest became darker, and the brush more dense. The mare began to spook. Gray paused at a fork in the trail to try to decide if he should guide them left or right.

"Okay, I'm going to need a moment," Lucy said, her arms around Gray's waist were loose.

Gray turned in the saddle to face her and did a double take. Her face was slightly green and she unwrapped one arm from around him to hold a hand over her mouth. His eyes trailed down to her belly which was suddenly quite larger than an hour ago. "That is just not possible," Gray said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Lucy closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his arm. "Well this morning sickness is certainly real," she said. "I've never been this nauseated."

"I mean, I know it's possible for you to be pregnant since we — you know," Gray said. "But not this fast. You've got to be like eight months along!"

"In the story Rapunzel is pregnant when the enchantress discovers her lover," Lucy said.

"Let's try and find a clearing," Gray said. "We'll take a break when we reach a little open ground. I've got a blanket in the saddle bag that I'll lay out and you can take a nap."

"How do you know you have a blanket in the saddle bag?" Lucy asked.

"Because apparently, Prince Flynn likes to set up a picnic for Rapunzel in her tower room." Gray rubbed his palm against his temple. "It seems he's a bit of a romantic."

Gray took the fork on the right and not long passed before he found a small clearing. He settled the mare near a tree at the edge of the tree line. He helped Lucy down and then rummaged through the saddle bag. He found a canteen of water and a checkered blanket. With one arm secure around Lucy's waist, he guided her towards the center of the clearing, laid out the blanket, and handed her the canteen of water. After Lucy laid on her side on the blanket, Gray stared down at her still in disbelief at the sight of her heavy with child — his child!

"What I really need is a pillow," Lucy said, grimacing.

"I don't have one of those, but you could put your head in my lap," Gray suggested. He sat lotus-style beside her on the blanket.

Lucy snorted and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. "Don't you think you've done enough in this story."

Gray's eyes narrowed, he was worried for Lucy, but her being pregnant in the story wasn't his fault. They were both driven to be passionate for one another and frankly they'd both enjoyed it. "Lucy, I'm sorry that this is happening to you, but I won't have you regretting what we did last night, nor regretting me."

"I'm sorry, Gray. It's just —," Lucy paused, voice catching, and her dark eyes welled with tears. "My hormones are crazy and I don't know what to do. And having sex with you is one thing, but this—," she said, gesturing towards her pregnant belly. "This is more than I can handle."

Gray reached over, hugged Lucy, and held her tight. He pressed a cool kiss to her temple. "We'll get through this together, okay Luce? I'm not abandoning you, not now or ever." Lucy fisted her hands in the front of his shirt, warm tears soaking into the material. Gray felt something shift where her belly pressed against his abdomen. "What?"

"Oh," Lucy said, pulling back from him and staring down at her pregnant belly. "I think the babies moved."

"Babies? As in plural?" Gray swallowed down his nervousness. One of them needed to be calm and he didn't have hormones to blame.

"I told you Rapunzel had twins," Lucy said, her voice shifting from heart-broken to excited. She pressed her hand against her belly and smiled. "You've got to feel this!" Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and pressed his palm against her. Gray's heart skipped a beat when he felt a strong kick against his hand. And then a second one. He searched Lucy's eyes, they were dark and happy. "I guess this is what it feels like to be parents."

Gray was excited by the notion, but terrified. Did Lucy forget they were in an enchanted fairy tale book? While this seemed real, it wasn't. It was an elaborate magical illusion. What would happen if she did give birth to twins — their twins? And then when those twins were taken from them? He sincerely hoped they left for the next story before that happened. He wasn't sure that he could handle seeing his children and then having them wiped from existence.

"Why don't you rest now?" Gray asked. Lucy laid down on her side, her head pillowed in his lap. Gray stroked his fingers over her crown of golden-hair. Her breathing was labored and he worried that she might soon go into actual labor. He had no idea how to deliver babies, nor did he have any desire to see Lucy in pain.

The sound of a snapping twig ricocheted through the forest.

Lucy's chocolate eyes opened wide. She seized Gray's arm and sat up. "That's her, I know it!" she whispered. She groped around her waist and pulled out her leather key case. She selected one of the golden celestial spirit keys. "I think it's time to call in reinforcements."

"We don't even know if the zodiac spirits can come to this realm," Gray said. His eyes were trained near the section of the forest where he suspected the sound of the broken twig originated.

"Oh Rapunzel! I asked you to let down your hair, only to discover you were no longer there!" A voice called in a sing-song tone. "I will find this prince of yours and I will make sure he no longer appreciates the radiance of your beauty!"

Gray felt his blood run cold at sound of the voice of the enchantress. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and looked down at Lucy briefly. She held one hand behind her lower back, the other grasped her zodiac key like a lifeline, and met his eyes in fear. They both directed their gazes towards the edge of the clearing, luckily away from the horse.

A dark haired woman, neither young and nor old, walked into the clearing. She wore a dark brown cloak with the hood pulled down. It provided a clear view of her face. Her skin had a gray tone to it, her cheekbones unnaturally prominent, ears pointy, and her crimson eyes scanned over the two Fairy Tail mages. There was a dark shadowy mist following her every movement.

"It's her," Lucy whispered. "Dame Gothal."

Gray stood, his legs braced apart. "Ice Make Shield!" Gray cried out, weaving his magic to create a thick barrier of an icy wall between them and the enchantress.

Lucy held out her key. "Open Gate of the Lion — Leo!"

Gray and Lucy both stared in confusion as Virgo appeared and bowed before them in her maid uniform. "Good morning, Princess," Virgo said, as she straightened.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy hissed, clutching her belly as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Lucy!" Gray cried out, crouching back beside Lucy and wrapping his arms around her. Her face was covered in perspiration. He brushed her hair away from her damp forehead. By the gritting of her teeth and her obvious pain, he feared she was in labor.

"My apologies, Princess," Virgo said, kneeling next to Lucy. She took Gray's place as he stood to fortify their defenses against the enchantress. "Big brother asked that I come in his stead. He has a big date," Virgo explained. She looked over Lucy, her cerulean blue eyes wide in worry.

"That bastard," Gray growled.

"Oh Princess, what has happened to you?" Virgo asked, her voice in a panic. "How did you become pregnant?"

"Not the point!" Lucy hissed. "We need to attack the enchantress!" She took a deep breath. "Help me up." Virgo assisted Lucy in standing and remained at her side, helping her keep balance. Lucy pulled out her whip.

"You have your whip too?" Gray asked in surprise. He thought he'd have noticed it the evening before or earlier that day when he helped her off the horse.

"I do now," Lucy said with a weak smile.

"Rapunzel! Where are you, my child?" Dame Gothal cried out, her voice no longer pleasant, but more akin to nails scraping against a chalkboard.

"You are not my mother!" Lucy shouted. "I no longer belong to you!"

The ice shield barrier began to crack, spiderwebs spread across the frozen surface. Gray concentrated on pouring more ice magic into it, to keep it solid.

"You will always belong to me, Rapunzel! That was the bargain I made with your father."

"Ice Make Sword," Gray said quietly. A sword the length of his leg with an elaborate hilt formed. He held it at the ready, positioned just above his shoulder.

"My father doesn't own me. A parent doesn't own the child after that child has become an adult. You have no claim over me anymore!" Lucy said. She gripped her whip and turned to Gray for support, her brown eyes calm in spite of the situation.

Gray nodded. With his free hand, he shattered the cracked barrier and sent the shards of ice racing towards the enchantress. The dark witch screamed. And Virgo flash-stepped in the proximity of the enchantress and with the chains about her wrists began to attack the witch.

Lucy crumbled, falling to her knees in pain. She clutched at her swollen belly, the whip forgotten in her hand.

"Lucy!"

"Princess!"

Virgo tunneled a deep hole into the ground. "Now, Gray!" she shouted.

Gray rushed towards the enchantress and with his Ice Sword swiped it at her. The witch used her claw-like hands to block the attack. Gray pivoted, re-angled, and managed to hit her soundly at the side, and knocked her into the freshly dug hole.

Virgo promptly filled in the hole and smiled.

"Ice Make Cover!" Gray said, creating a solid sheet of ice over the top of the hole.

Gray didn't take the time to appreciate the celestial spirit's creativity. He rushed to Lucy's side, lifted her in his arms, and placed her back on the mare. He then set the horse off at a brisk run in hopes of finding the castle of Prince Flynn and find a midwife for Lucy.

Lucy sat side-saddle on the horse in front of Gray, his arms boxed her in on either side, and her face pressed against his chest. It took all of his will power not to look over his shoulder to see if the enchantress pursued them or not.

"Must leave the forest," Lucy murmured. "It's her domain. Cross the running river and we'll be safe. It's an old superstitious belief that evil creatures can't pass flowing water. Maybe it will work here."

Gray used his magic to track the various sources of water in the area. There was plenty of humidity in the air, but there was a stream not too far away. He directed the mare towards the running water. He could feel the darkness of the forest grow. Vines began to descend from the tall trees, the brush became so dense that the horse was forced to jump over several barriers. It became difficult to guide the horse over the various obstacles, but Prince Flynn's horse was far superior to most and Gray silently thanked his fairy tale counterpart for his extensive training in Equestrian arts.

"You belong to me!" Dame Gothal screamed.

Gray urged the horse to run faster and he sent her flying across the stream. He turned around on the other side and watched as the enchantress cried out in frustration — trapped on the other side. Virgo had her arms banded around the dark witch, securing her in place even further with her chains wrapped around Dame Gothal and securing her to the ground.

"Go Princess!" Virgo shouted. "I will be sure to scold big brother when I return!"

"Who are you?" Dame Gothal hissed. Her crimson eyes wild in anger as she glared between Gray and Lucy. Her gray skin darkened, her jaw began to elongated, and fangs protruded from her mouth. "You are not Rapunzel nor her prince — yet you are."

Gray turned the horse back to the proper direction and hurried as far away from the forest as possible.

The sound of two horses running towards them set him into battle mode. No way was anyone going to hurt Lucy when she was so vulnerable. He had the power of creativity so his magic was unstoppable. He'd find a solution no matter the barrier! He would protect Lucy and their children.

Gray breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the two riders — Gajeel and Levy. Though, they were dressed in elegant clothing with rich capes across their backs and crowns upon their heads. Were they the king and queen?

"Son!" Gajeel shouted. He shook his head. "Gray!" He hit his palm against his forehead.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Levy asked, stopping her horse at Gray's side.

"Uh, she's about to give birth?" Gray guessed. "We've got to get her to the castle as soon as possible. I thought this story would end when the enchantress was defeated," he said, glancing over his shoulder in worry.

"The story isn't over," Lucy said.

"Well it is for you. We'll get you back right now," Levy promised.

* * *

**OoO**

The four Fairy Tail mages drew near the castle. It stood a majestic sentinel against the afternoon sky, casting a shadow that extended over a vast expanse of land.

"I have to say, this story isn't so bad. We're a bunch of royals," Gajeel said with cheeky grin. He looked over towards Lucy. "Well being knocked up does seem troublesome, but aside from that."

"The story does have a happy ending," Lucy said, her voice weak. She was half-asleep with her face pressed against Gray's chest. The labor pains eased up, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they returned with a vengeance. She had an ominous feeling that the enchantress would reappear. The story never explained how she was defeated. As far as Lucy knew, she never was defeated, the two heroes simply left her domain.

Gray stiffened. "It looks like the unwelcoming party is here," he said.

"What?" Lucy asked. She clutched at Gray's shoulders to sit up straight and looked forward.

The Dame Gothal stood before them. A dark cloud of miasma radiated from her, blocking out a good portion of the sunlight. The enchantress would not be mistaken for a human at this point. Her cape fluttered behind her, eyes an enraged crimson, hands terrible claws, and her face elongated with prominent fangs. And then she shifted from a woman into a giant bear and roared a terrible sound.

"I've got this," Gajeel said with an excited gleam in his eyes. He slid off his horse and began to stalk towards the dark witch. He cupped his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Nothing happened, but his stomach growled very loudly.

The dark witch bear began to run towards them. "Ice Make Slide!" Gray shouted. A slide appeared at the bear's feet and it began to skid across it, claws scraping loudly on the slick surface.

"I don't get it," Gajeel said, staring down at his hands in confusion.

"You're hungry," Levy said. She used Solid Script and wrote "Iron" in front of her. She pushed it over towards Gajeel. "Recharge."

Gajeel made short work of the magically created iron. "All right. Let's try this again." He took another deep breath. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" An intense blast of iron radiated from his mouth and shot directly towards the enchantress.

She screamed in frustration and shifted form again, but this time into a giant griffin — a creature with a lion's body, an eagle's wings and face, with a fierce beak, and terrible claws. She took to the air and began to swoop towards them with deadly intent.

"Iron Dragon's Scales," Gajeel said, his voice calm. His enter body became encased in metallic armor. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" Gajeel shouted, jumping into the air and upper-cutting the griffin under the jaw.

Lucy searched the environment for anything that might help. She spotted a moat around the castle. "Gray, we have to get to the castle. I can use Aquarius at the moat to defeat the enchantress and then you can freeze her."

"Go on, we'll hold her," Levy said, glancing over at them. "It's you that she wants."

Gray spurred their horse into a gallop and struggled to keep the mare from bolting entirely. He drew up close to the moat. "Now would be a good time," he said. They looked back to see that the enchantress was no longer a griffin, but a dragon. "Gajeel is a dragon slayer, but this might be pushing it."

Lucy opened her key case and selected Aquarius' golden key. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer — Aquarius!" The blue haired mermaid appeared, a ready scowl on her face that shifted to shock as she took in the sight of a pregnant Lucy. "Aquarius, I need you to defeat the Enchantress!"

Aquarius brought her eyes up from Lucy's belly and stared at Gray, her look venomous. "What did you do to her?" she hissed.

"Aquarius! Focus!" Lucy shouted. Another wave of contractions hit her and she would have fallen to her knees had Gray's strong arms not banded around her.

"Oh very well," Aquarius said. She collected water from the moat around the castle and sent a destructive surge towards the enchantress. Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and jumped the two of them into the air, just barely avoiding the massive wave.

The enchantress shifted from dragon into a crone and scream in rage as Virgo appeared under ground from a hole and held her in place. The moment the wave hit the witch, Gray released his Ice Make Magic. "Ice Make Solid Prison!" The water froze immediately, imprisoning the enchantress within.

Lucy felt her vision growing dark and her legs gave out from under her. "Lucy!" Gray cried out worriedly. He held her tight in his arms as they sank to the earth.

The last thing she remembered was Aquarius rolling her eyes in annoyance before popping back into the Spirit world and then Gajeel and Levy hovered over her and Gray.

"So does this make Lucy and Gray dragon slayers too?" Gajeel asked.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Wolf and the Fox/Little Red Riding Hood**


	6. Little Red Riding Hood

**Grimm Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Six: The Wolf and the Fox/Little Red Riding Hood**

Another wave of nausea rolled over Lucy. She opened her eyes and discovered it was no longer related to morning sickness. Her belly was flat as usual and the twins she was about to birth were nothing more than a fantastical memory. She scanned her surroundings and discovered that she wasn't alone and that they were no longer in the story of Rapunzel. The castle was gone and they were inside of a cozy cabin. The window showed a view of a lush forest and fading light from the late afternoon. There was a roaring fire in the wood burning stove in the corner of the common room with a pipe running to the ceiling.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting to switch stories quick so soon," Levy said. "I wonder where Gajeel and Gray are." She pulled back her short blue hair into a high ponytail and walked about the room. She wore a simple red checkered skirt and a white peasant top. "I don't recognize this story yet," she groaned in frustration as she checked the various cupboards for clues.

Lucy's outfit had changed into the simple clothing of a German villager. She wore a tan peasant shirt with sleeves that puffed out at the shoulders, a green skirt of wool that came to her knees, and a bodice that laced up over her shirt and had straps over her shoulders. "I think this is the outfit of a tavern wench," Lucy said. She ran her hands down the fabric of the skirt. It was pretty nice material. She spied a pair of lace up brown boots that would reach her knees. "Finally, a decent pair of boots," she said snatching them up and putting them on. A pair of petite, black riding boots were next to them. "I imagine these will fit you."

Levy opened the closet door. "I believe I know who I am," Levy said. She pulled out a red, velvet cloak.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Lucy asked in disbelief. She pulled out a chair next to the large wooden table in the center of the room and sat down heavily. "Okay, how many other characters. We've got grandma, the wolf, and the hunter."

Levy giggled and then waved her hand in front of her face in embarrassment. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I know the situation is dire, but, can you image Gajeel or Gray as grandma?"

An amused smile spread across Lucy's face. "No, I can't say that I can." She played with the laces of her bodice. "Does this make me your mom?"

The front door of the cottage opened. A harried woman rushed in and frowned at both Lucy and Levy. "What did I tell you about inviting the hunter's wife over, Red? She doesn't have time to be entertaining you with her tavern stories. You have chores to be about, now don't you?"

Lucy and Levy exchanged puzzled looks. "Um, I don't mind," Lucy began. "I was just warning Red here about the dangers of wolves in these parts."

Red's mother blinked stupidly at Lucy. Not expecting any such response. "Oh. Well, thank you for your concern. I don't want to be responsible for you missing work. It's a full moon so I believe it's one of your busiest nights. Red has some errands to run, so why don't you go ahead and head out?" she suggested, none-too-gently.

Lucy stood with her hands held palms out in a gesture of peace. "All right, all right, don't get so upset. See you around, Red," Lucy said and winked at Levy. She kind of enjoyed this role playing. When Team Natsu performed in a theater production she'd felt she had a knack for it, but this enchanted book experience was on a whole different level.

The unfortunate part about trying to go to work, was that Lucy had no idea where the hunter's wife worked. She didn't remember any mention of the hunter's wife from when she read Little Red Riding Hood. All of a sudden, memories of the hunter's wife swam into the back of Lucy's mind. Her name was Ivy and she favored the color green. "Ah, that explains the skirt," Lucy murmured. She walked silently through the woods, keeping her eyes and ears on alert for any sign of trouble, or wolves. The trail she was walking should lead her to the tavern where Ivy worked. It was near dusk and the sun was setting on the horizon. She began to run, picking up her speed to reach her work before she became lost completely in the woods.

A disturbance in a nearby brush drew Lucy's attention and she spotted a bright orange tail with a white tip. She crouched close to see better and realized it was a fox. It's eyes were unnatural for a fox. Instead of an amber color this fox had dark, navy blue eyes. "Gray, is that you?" Lucy whispered.

The fox stepped out of the brush and rubbed his body against Lucy's knee. She didn't know how to act with a fox. Were they like a dog? Should she let him sniff her hand? What if it wasn't Gray and it was a weird-eyed fox that wanted to bite her? The fox barked and bumped it's head against's Lucy's leg. She held out her hand for the fox to sniff her. His dark eyes stared demandingly back at her and a rose of ice appeared in Lucy's hand.

"Okay," Lucy said. She rubbed fox-Gray behind the ears. "I have no idea why you're a fox. There is a story about a fox and a wolf. But Levy is most definitely Little Red Riding Hood."

The fox barked again and shook his head. His snout began to shorten, and his body began to grow in length, fur receded and within moments, Gray stood before her. He was dressed in brown leather pants, long brown coat, and a dark green long sleeve shirt. "Okay, that hurt," Gray said, holding his head and closing his eyes. "I'm a shape-shifter. I woke up here in the body of a fox, but I think I'm also some kind of hunter?"

"I wonder if that makes Gajeel the wolf," Lucy said thoughtfully. She reached out and plucked a stray twig from Gray's dark hair. She giggled. "Looks like we match," she said gesturing between their outfits.

His eyes trailed down to her flat belly. "Oh," he said, his voice almost disappointed. "Are you okay?"

Lucy tugged her bodice defensively. "I'm fine. I'm on my way to the tavern to work. If you're both the fox and the hunter then you're looking for a wolf. He's the antagonist for both the fox and the hunter in the stories."

"And what am I supposed to do? Out fox him?" Gray asked with an amused smirk.

"Exactly!" Lucy said. "You're to out think him. The wolf is greedy and while the fox escapes, the wolf meets a bloody end. And in Little Red Riding Hood, you cut out the girl and the grandmother from his belly."

"You want me to stand by while Gajeel, who we suspect is the wolf, gets cut up?" Gray asked, his navy eyes narrowed.

Lucy threw her hands into the air. "Of course not! I don't know! That's just how the story goes!"

Gray laid his hand upon Lucy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Lucy. I know you don't have all the answers. I'll find Gajeel and we'll figure this out. Let me at least walk you to this tavern."

Lucy accepted his offer and the two walked side by side along the trail. Gray's nose twitched and the tips of his dark hair were starting to fade to an orange color. They didn't speak to one another. They were both surely feeling nervous about everything that happened in the previous story.

"So it seems that the book paired us up again," Lucy said, breaking the quiet tension. "The hunter and his wife."

"That is curious," Gray said quietly. They approached the edge of the forest and a brightly lit tavern stood not twenty meters further. "How about I meet you back here at dawn?"

Lucy nodded. She crossed the distance to the wooden building, but lingered at the door. She looked back to see Gray, in fox form, retreating back into the woods. "Be careful," she whispered.

* * *

**OoO**

Gajeel sniffed at the damp pile of pine needles gathered at the base of a great tree. He was so hungry. His stomach growled pitifully and Gajeel whined as he dug his snout deeper into the brush. He snatched a small rodent and chomped down on it eagerly.

It thrashed and squeaked until he chomped a second time and then it was blissfully silent. He set it on a nearby rock and began to rip it apart with his teeth and claws. He wasn't interested in the fur, he wanted the juicy meat soaked in iron-infused blood inside. This was kind of fun being a wolf and all. At least in this story he didn't have to wear some stiff, starched dress clothes.

"And remember, Red, stay on the trail! I know it's late, but your grandmother is very ill. Make sure she gets her medicine," a matronly voice called. "And the cake and wine too! That will cheer her up."

Gajeel looked up from his hiding place within the underbrush as a petite woman stepped out of the brightly lit cottage. She wore a red hood that obscured her features. He sniffed the air and there was something about her scent that drew him near. It was something sweet and familiar.

"Okay, Mom, I won't!" a familiar feminine voice answered. "I will take great care!"

Gajeel snuck closer still and whined quietly as he recognized the kind, cute facial features of Levy McGarden. He didn't understand why she held a giant basket in her arms or why she wore a bright red cloak in the woods. Was she trying to stand out? He followed after her on the outskirts of the trail, careful to keep hidden by the dark flora of the woods.

"Why, good evening, Little Red Riding Hood! What brings you out so late?" A dark, sing-song voice called out. A massive wolf stepped onto the path, blocking Levy's way.

Levy stared at the wolf with narrowed eyes. She pushed back her red hood for a closer inspection. "I do not know you, wolf," she declared.

"No? Well, you haven't answered my question, Red," the wolf reminded her. "Where are you going with your apron so full of goodies?"

"Over the river and through the woods, to grandmother's house I go," Levy answered. She drew her hand over her lips as if shocked by the answer she gave. Gajeel growled softly, his muscles tensed, and prepared to rip out the throat of the other wolf.

"You should wander off the trail for a bit," the wolf suggested. "The flowers are quite lovely in the moonlight and the nightingale sings so pretty."

Gajeel followed behind Levy and the other wolf. The dark beast stalked closely on Red Riding Hood's heel. Levy stepped off the trail. "Perhaps if I can find a nosegay amongst the flowers, it will please grandmother."

The wolf took off in the direction of the grandmother's house, but Gajeel kept close to Levy. He stepped off the trail and barked a low breathy woof sound. Levy turned around abruptly and dropped the flowers she'd collected. Gajeel kept his eyes trained on hers as he crept closer. He barked again, quieter this time.

Levy's dark eyes grew wide. "Gajeel? Is that you?"

His tail began to wag back and forth in excited affirmation.

Levy laughed, dropped her basket and then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his huge shoulders and burying her face against his fur. "I was afraid you were that other wolf, the terrible one from earlier."

Gajeel woofed again. Okay, maybe being a wolf wasn't so great if he couldn't talk.

Levy rubbed the scruff at the back of Gajeel's neck and looked him in the eyes. "I can tell you understand me. We need to continue to the grandmother's house and stop that wolf before he eats her!"

He nodded and Levy released her grip on him and gathered her basket and flowers once more. "Back to the trail, we're not far. We already passed the river," she said. With Gajeel at her side, they followed the trail through the forest and approached a lone cabin within the woods. The front door swung wide open.

Levy knocked at the trim around the door.

"Who is there?" a high-pitched, scratchy voice called from within the cabin.

Levy looked down and met Gajeel's gaze. He snorted through his snout to express his skepticism that it was her grandmother that answered.

"Perhaps we are too late to keep him from eating her. In the story the hunter opens the wolf up with a pair of scissors and frees both the grandmother and Little Red Riding Hood," Levy explained in a whisper. "I think using an ax would have been a better visual than scissors, but I'm not the one that wrote the story."

Gajeel growled. He was not letting Levy be eaten.

"It is Little Red Riding Hood," Levy answered. She stepped inside the cabin with Gajeel at her side. She approached the bed and drew back the curtains. Wearing the night cap and gown of an old woman the large wolf looked very strange and conspicuous. "Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!"

"The better to hear you with, my child," the wolf, masquerading as an old woman, replied.

"What big eyes you have!" Levy continued.

"The better to see you with," the wolf growled.

"What large hands!"

"The better to hug you with!"

"What a terrible mouth you have," Levy said. She pulled her light pen out from within her red riding cape, prepared to create a protective rune.

"The better to eat you with!" The wolf leapt off the bed in an attempt to devour Levy, but she danced out of his way and Gajeel lunged for the other wolf's throat.

A blur of orange shot through the front door and then transformed into Gray in brown hunting gear. "Ice Make Ax!" A large ax formed in his hands. He turned to Levy. "I assume the one in the granny clothes is the big, bad wolf?"

"Yeah, the big one is Gajeel," Levy explained.

"All right," Gray said. "Gajeel hold him down. I'm going to force him to regurgitate the grandmother or I'll split open his stomach." He held the ax menacingly over the cosplaying wolf.

The wolf glared at him in absolute loathing. Gray started to bring down the ax when the wolf vomited up the grandmother, dislodging Gajeel's teeth from his throat in the process. The old woman coughed and sputtered as Levy patted her on the back.

The wolf laughed in a sinister manner. "You shouldn't have left you wife, hunter. You've killed so many of my kind, but tonight is the full moon — more shall take form and take revenge upon you through your wife!" He sprang up on his powerful legs and jumped out the window into the open night.

"What does that mean?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out. Lucy's at the tavern," Gray said. He transformed into an orange fox and leapt out the open window in the same direction as the wolf took off earlier.

"Here you go, grandmother. It's some medicine, cake, and wine. I hope you feel better!" Levy said. Gajeel brought his front legs down to offer Levy a ride on his back. She understood his silent suggestion and sat upon his back with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Let's go! Follow Gray!"

* * *

**OoO**

Lucky for Lucy, when times were slow on the guild's job board she often helped at one of the local restaurants in Magnolia Town. Serving food and drinks at a popular tavern shouldn't have been too difficult, but it seemed that this particular tavern was grossly understaffed and incredibly popular. She was overwhelmed by the sheer number of patrons. They were rowdy, messy, foul tempered, and drunk.

And so help her, if another man slapped her on the ass again…

"Hey blondie, how about another round?" the bald headed, big bearded, snaggle-toothed lecher called out, slapping his hand over her butt.

Lucy snatched her whip off of her belt and struck the man's wrist. He let go of her immediately. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but promptly snapped it shut as she watched his face elongate and dark fur sprung forth from his flesh. "Wolf," she whispered, backing away quickly and hitting her spine against the counter of the bar.

"You'll regret that, blondie," he snarled. The other men at his table and several others within the tavern began to transform. "Your husband, the hunter, isn't here to help you now. Too many times has he killed one of our brethren and taken his hide for a rug!"

On instinct, Lucy groped for the keys on her belt, but they weren't there. She glanced down frantically only to see that her key pouch was missing. She held her whip up. Even without her keys, she wasn't defenseless. Most of the regular human patrons had jumped out the windows or out the front door. The only ones still in the tavern were the wolf-men.

"Um, Mr. Tomlin," Lucy said, looking over her shoulder at Ivy's boss and owner of the tavern. "Maybe I'll just head home for the evening."

The short, rotund bespectacled man that was Mr. Tomlin earlier was now a huge, green ogre. He stood behind the bar and filled up glasses with various drinks. He set a half-dozen of them onto a wooden tray. "Your customers are waiting, Mrs. Hunter. You best not keep them waiting for long," he advised. "And you know the hours. We're open from dusk until dawn."

She saw a blur of orange jump through one of the broken windows and it tackled the wolf that she'd hit with her whip. Gray transformed into his human self and stood in front of her, an ice sword at the ready held out defensively. He glanced at Lucy over his shoulder. "You okay?"

Lucy relaxed against his back and took a series of deep breaths to calm down her racing heart. "Hm, you smell nice," Lucy murmured. "Like pine."

Gray grinned and then turned back to the wolves. A pair of tan wolves jumped towards them, but Gray deflected the beasts with ease. "I am the hunter! I will slay any that try to harm my girlfriend-er wife!" A sheet of ice formed over the wooden floor and the wolves began to skid on the slick surface.

Many of the wolves backed away timidly, a whine in their throats as they struggled for balance with their claws scraped wildly over the ice.

"Gajeel and Levy are on their way." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the front door of the tavern burst into splinters. A gigantic black wolf stood over the threshold with Levy in her red riding hood perched upon his back. Levy leapt off, joined Gray and Lucy, and used her solid script to construct a wall between the werewolves and them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a strange night," Levy said.

"Me too," Lucy agreed. She stepped out behind Gray long enough to hug her best friend. "Did Gajeel eat your grandmother?"

"No, but he helped me save her from that particular wolf," Levy explained.

Gajeel charged at the wolves, unbothered by the ice over the floor as he head-butted, slapped with enormous paws, and raked with vicious claws all those that got in his way.

The first rays of sunlight began to filter through the broken windows. The werewolves transformed back into their human forms - including Gajeel. The tavern patrons were confused and dazed.

"Over all ready?" Gajeel complained. He tugged at the sleeves of his long shirt and frowned. "I was just getting used to the whole wolf thing."

"I'm glad you're alright, Lucy." Gray drew her into a fierce hug. "I was afraid I was going to be too late," he whispered.

"It's fine, we're all together," Lucy reassured him. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, glad to be safe.

Gajeel spun Levy into his arms. "Is there a story where the prince transforms into a dragon? Because a wolf was cool, but a dragon would be awesome!"

"I'm not sure there is a story like that," Levy said, pushing against Gajeel's strong arms. "Maybe you could let me down now."

"Oh, right," Gajeel muttered letting her down.

Levy's cheeks matched her red riding hood. "I don't understand though. Where is the wolf? The one that tried to eat grandmother and threatened Lucy?"

"Maybe he realized he didn't stand a chance and wasn't ready to squander his pathetic life," Gray suggested. He released Lucy from his hold and used his ice magic to change the sword into an ice ax. "If I see him, he's dead."

A long, sorrowful howl filled the early morning. It was the sound of defeat.

"I'd feel sorry for him, except I don't," Levy said. "I never really felt sympathy for the wolf. He was always greedy no matter which story."

"I, for one, would really like a good night's sleep right about now," Lucy said. She glanced back to the counter of the bar at Ivy's boss. He was still an ogre. He winked at her and then vanished. "Where did he go?"

The world began to spin.

Levy groaned. "Was it too much to ask for a good night's sleep?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Gnome**

* * *

_A/N: I hope y'all are enjoying this story! I'm having fun writing it. I'm planning to have a bit more romance in the next chapter between both couples and maybe they can finally get a good night's sleep! I appreciate your reviews and support! I love feedback and if you noticed any grammatical errors I promise I won't be snotty if you point them out to me so I can fix them. _


End file.
